Urusei Yatsura: Whipstaff Manor
by brittalcroftfan
Summary: After they got married, Lum and Ataru decide to go on a honeymoon somewhere in the world. They choosed Whipstaff Manor, which is located in Friendship, Maine. Will they make new friends, and learn more about the mansion?


It was the day. After they had they got married, Lum and her husband, Ataru, are now planning on a honeymoon. But the question is, where? She look through the newspaper, and scan through every articles. She then scanned something that caught her eyes; a mansion.

Lum: A mansion?

She reads carefully, and find the name of the mansion; the name of the mansion is Whipstaff.

Lum: Whipstaff? Now that's sound familiar. I tell Darling when he gets home.

When Ataru got home, she greets him with a hug and a kiss before showing him the newspaper article of Whipstaff Manor.

Lum: What do you think, Darling? Shall we go to it?

Ataru: Well, there might be ghosts, so we can't go there.

Lum: Darling!

Lum knew Darling all to well that besides insulting her, talking or flirting another girl, he doesn't agree with her.

Ataru: S-sorry! We'll go there.

Lum: Thanks, Darling.

She gives him a hug.

A few weeks later, Lum and Ataru were flying to Maine, and landed in the town. Lum was excited, she decided to find and talk to the people who knew about Whipstaff Manor. They first went to the shop.

Shopkeeper: Hi! What would you like to buy?

Lum: Oh, we just want to ask two questions; what is this town?

Shopkeeper: This town is Friendship, Maine.

Ataru: Friendship, Maine? So that's the town we're in, Lum.

Lum: Yes! Also, do you know where Whipstaff Manor is?

The Shopkeeper shudders in fear.

Shopkeeper: Why should I answer that?! No one goes there!

Lum: Why?

Shopkeeper: This place is haunted!

Ataru: Come on, Lum, let's go.

Lum and Ataru left the shop, and decide to go walk on foot. After a while, what maybe looks like 25-30 minutes, they came to a sign that said "Whipstaff Manor".

Ataru: This is it, Lum.

When they got to Whipstaff Manor, they saw that the manor looks eerie they saw.

Ataru: Not so bad, huh?

Lum: Maybe, Darling.

Ataru: Let's head inside. But first...

Lum: First what, Darling?

Ataru: We need to knock.

Ataru knocks on the door. His knocking echoed through the manor. A teenage girl with a brown hair heard the door. She went down the stairs. A friendly ghost came to her.

Casper: Who's that Kat? Probably not Vic.

Kat: I'll answer and see.

She opens the door, and there she saw Lum and Ataru.

Kat: Oh, who are you two?

Ataru: Oh, my name is Ataru, and this is my wife Lum.

Lum: His personal wife to be precise.

Kat: Oh, why don't you two come in?

Ataru and Lum entered Whipstaff Manor. Inside was a spiral floor and a stair that leads to the hall with rooms. It also has a fish head stone. Lum was ocassionaly jealous of any girls that talk with Ataru. But since she and Ataru got married, she decides to let go. Besides, she wonder if she and Kat Harvey can be best friends.

Kat Harvey: Are you two new residents?

Ataru: Actually, we are on a honeymoon.

Kat: Honeymoon?

Ataru: We just got married.

Lum: He's right.

Kat: Oh. Well, you're welcome here anytime you two like.

Lum: Thank you. Let's be friends.

Kat: Sure, but why are there two short horns on your head?

Lum: Oh, those? That'd be difficult to talk.

Ataru: How about let's say we thanked you for letting us stay as much as well like, and we'll share a room?

Kat: Sure.

Ataru: Let me and Lum find a room.

Lum felt relief that Ataru had protect her revealing the truth. She and Ataru searched the room, til they find the room with three beds.

Lum: Wait a minute. "Stretch?" "Fatso?" And "Stinkie?" We are not sleeping in this bedroom, Darling.

They went search for the right, til they find a room of what looks like a library. It has books, and window stained glass, many books, and even a red armchair. But they don't have the time for it. They found a new place to be.

Lum: Darling, we found our room to sleep!

Ataru: Um, sure.

Lum: You got some tent, Darling?

Ataru check his bags.

Ataru: Yep.

Lum: Let's set them up.

In no time, they set up a tent, big enough for two. Kat then came inside, and saw a tent.

Kat: A tent? In the library?

Lum: Yes, Kat. We decide to sleep in the library.

Kat: Well, my Dad has to make sure it's okay.

Ataru: OKay, I'll talk to him.

Kat: He won't be back til tonight.

That night, Dr. James Harvey came home with the groceries. Ataru had decide to talk to Dr. James Harvey, while Lum decide to put the finishing touches inside of the tent. But she needed a break first. She plopped her head on the pillow; but unbeknownest to her, Casper has turned into a pillow, and Lum's head rest on top of him. Lum, not knowing that Casper is a pellow, decide to bet up the pellow with her hands, not knowing that she is beating up Casper. Well, breaktime is over, so now she decides to put take out her clothes, including her Sailor suit for School. Casper was trying to say something. Lum, hearing the voice of Casper, turns, and saw Casper. Her eyes went wide in shocked.

Casper: Uh, hi?

Lum's eyes were crossed as she fell on the floor, unconcious.

Casper: Aw, man!

He flew to the bathroom in Kat's room. He filled himself with water, and flew back to Lum. He wriggled water all over Lum. Lum rubs her eyes, and came to. As she did, she saw Casper.

Casper: Better?

Lum couldn't say a word; she screams in fright. So is Casper. Then, he heard a voice coming from doors.

Ataru: Lum!

Casper flew out of sights.

Ataru: Lum, Lum! What happen?

Lum got up, ad rushed to Ataru.

Lum: Darling, I saw a ghost! It was a real ghost, Darling! A real life ghost!

Ataru: What are you saying?

Lum: I. Just. Saw. A. Ghost!

Kat Harvey: Oh, you mean Casper? Don't worry, he's friendly.

Lum: Oh, I should thanked him for reviving me with water, but I'd be afraid to do it.

Ataru: Oh don't worry, Lum. Let's rest in the tent for now.

And so Ataru and Lum went to sleep in the tent. Maybe tomorrow will be perfect for the both of them.


End file.
